Jaden's Love Letter To Jesse
by SugarButterfly432
Summary: When Jaden wants to tell Jesse how he feels but is too nervous to do so, he decides to make a love letter for his best friend but won't send it. But when the letter has managed to be on its way to Jesse, Jaden must find it before Jesse reads it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something that I really wanted to do. Just a sweet story for Spiritshipping. I don't own Yugioh GX or the characters.**

* * *

Jaden stared at the paper in front of him as thought about what to write on it. He was in his room as he sat on his chair not knowing what to write. The reason why he was so focus on a piece pf paper was because he wanted to make a love letter for his best friend Jesse Anderson who is the owner of the Crystal Beast Deck and the Champion of North Academy. Jesse was the kindest and sweetest person that Jaden has ever met. The young brunette had been in love with the teal haired boy since the beginning of the school. However, Jaden had never told Jesse his true feelings as he was afraid that his dear friend won't feel the same way.

But Jaden knew that Jesse would never cruelly reject him so horribly, but the same possibility of Jesse not loving him was still there. For that, Jaden believed that it was better that Jesse would never know about his feelings for him. So instead, Jaden decided to make a love letter for his best friend with the very same words of his feelings. But instead of sending it to Jesse, Jaden was actually plaining to destroyed it after making it. The brunette Duelist could never tell his friend his true feelings or how much the latter means to him. At least, Jaden was able to get a few things off his chest after making his letter.

He got this idea after watching a female Obelisk Blue student gave a letter to a male Slifer Red during his first year at Duel Academy. He was kinda confused when he saw that both students were blushing madly as the guy read the letter. The letter was pure white as it tucked in nicely in a light pink envelop with a red heart on the front. Having the mind of a child, Jaden didn't understand that what he saw was love confessing between two people and just believed that the girl was wanted to duel the guy. It was only when Jaden finally realized that it was when he saw the students kissed on the lips. He was so embarrassed what he saw and asked his Duel Monsters why did the two students did it instead of telling each other how they feel. His Duel Monsters gently explained to him why the those students acted that way.

When you cared about someone more than a friend, you want to spend the rest of your life with that person. However, when you're too shy or nervous to tell them, you decide to make a something called a love letter that holds your most truest and honest feeling for that person. When you gave them your letter, however, the reaction depends on that person and how they feel about you. They may feel the same way and happily accept your feelings. They may not feel the same way but will want to be friends. However, they may also be a cold and cruel person enjoys breaking your heart. But regardless, the responds will always be up to that person, whatever you like it or not. Just like telling them how you feel is up to you or not.

Since then, love became a confessing and scary thing to Jaden. He did not want to be heartbroken by someone not returning his feelings. Plus, he also heard from other students of their heart ache stories about their special person not liking them back. So Jaden decided that he will never fall in love. But his monsters had warned him that love had always managed to found its' way into people's heart before they even realized.

And they were right indeed. When the third year of his days of Duel Academy came by, he met another Duelist named Jesse Anderson who was the one of the transfer students that were coming to the school. Jesse was the top Duelist at North Academy, so of course he was gong to be a tough opponent that Jaden will have to face.

However, as the two boys began to spend time together, the brunette began to feel strange around his new friend. Jaden couldn't figure it out but it wasn't uncomfortable but it was still strange to him. Somehow, when they send to that other dimension and looking for his best friend in the Dark World, Jaden knew for the fact that he was in love for the first time. And it was with his best friend Jesse Anderson.

His Duel Monsters had already knew that he was hit by Cupid's arrow at the moment he met the teal haired Duelist. Of course, most of his Duel Spirits enjoy teasing him about it. The fact that Jaden Yuki was love for the first time. They would always tell him how they were planning for his wedding with Jesse. Jaden even blushed at the thought of being with Jesse for forever and ever.

But soon after he realized about his feelings for his dear friend, he also remembered about the possibility of the one you love won't always return your feelings. It was then decided by the brunette that he will not tell Jesse his feelings for him.

Jaden also remembered about that love letter that female student gave to her lover. So he decided to make one for Jesse and write down his true feelings on it.

Which bring us back to where we are. Jaden being in his room and sitting at his desk as he was thinking what to write down.

Unknown to Jaden, five little mischievous eyes were watching him looking at a piece of paper. They belonged to the tree Hero Kids, Miracle Flipper, and Card Ejector. The little Duel Spirits live in his Deck like the other Duel Monsters that he use to duel. They got bored in the Spirits World. The adults were too busy to play with them and with Winged Kuriboh visiting his cousins for a family reunion, they decided to see Jaden and to see what he was doing. Much to their luck and amusement, they were watching their brunette trying to write a simple letter with some struggle.

But they knew that Jaden was making a love letter for Jesse Anderson. They enjoy teasing him for it, but they and the others still supportive of him being in a relationship with the teal haired Duelist.

Seeing that his Duelist still having trouble with making his letter, Miracle Flipper decided to flew to him. As Jaden looking at the still blink paper, he heard a familiar voice, "Hey, Jaden. Are you finally doing homework for once?" Miracle Flipper ask.

Jaden turn to his left and saw one of his little magicians in the Human World. Smiling at the little Duel Monster, he said, "Oh, hey, Flipper. Yeah, I'm doing homework for once," The brunette said with a nervous smile. Hoping that his little Duel Spirit will believe his little lie. But the smile on Miracle Flipper's face already said that he knows what he was doing.

Card Ejector also flew to Jaden with a teasing smile, "Jaden, we already know that you're making a love letter to Jesse! We all know that you love him a lot," She said as she circled around him

Hero Kid 3 got up to Jaden's face and said, "Jaden, quit lying. We know you since you were little, man," He said with a teasing look on his face.

Hero Kid 2 put his hands on hips as he look dead in his Duelist's eyes, "Yeah. We can tell when you're lying, dude," He said as he left his arms to fold them.

Jaden sigh as he knew that he couldn't lie to them. He had them when he was 3 or 4. He used to play with them whenever he visited the Spirit World. The Duel Monsters children acted like his older siblings, they still acted like his older siblings.

"Ok, it's true. I'm making a love letter for Jesse. He's just the kindest and sweetest person ever," Jaden said as he blushed as went on telling his Duel Monsters how he love Jesse. The five monsters rolled their eyes as he still went on and on about his friend.

Hero Kid 1 sigh and put his hand on Jaden's shoulder despite not physically able to do so, "We get it, Jaden. You love Jesse," He said with a understanding look on his face. Hero Kid 1 look at the paper on the desk and got an idea, "Hey, Jaden, how about we help you with your letter?" he said with a smile.

Jaden look at his five Duel Monsters, and smiled at the idea. Happy with the ideal of getting help from his monsters, "Ok! I seriously don't know how to do this things. So yeah," Jaden said with a big smile on his face.

And so, Jaden and his five little Duel Monsters began working on his love letter for Jesse.

* * *

**Ok, this is my first fanfic page. So please, have mercy on my soul. Sorry if Jaden was a lot occ.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The new chapter is finally here, everyone!**

* * *

Jaden and his five little monsters were finally done with the letter. It was hard but they managed to do it. The letter was pink with the words were in link colored red. Jaden put his precious letter in a white envelope with a teal colored heart on the front. Just like the one that he seen before. However, he won't deliver it Jesse, no matter what his heart is saying. Jaden was putting the finishing touch, writing down Jesse's name on the envelop and putting a stamp on it.

Miracle Flipper looked at the letter with pride, "Looks like the letter that I helped you with is now done, Jaden," He said with his hands (while still holding his wand in right one) on his hips. The other four did not look amused.

"What the heck, Flipper?! We all made letter and helped Jaden!" Card Ejector shouted as her beautiful blue eyes turn all white as the typical angry vein appeared on the left side of her forehead. The three Hero Kids also were not happy with Miracle Flipper's statement.

Jaden, seeing that his Duel Monsters were about to fight, tried to be an adult and tried to stop, "Ok, guys. Let's try to be grown ups here," He said with his arms up in front of him. Card Ejector and the three Hero Kids turned to their brunette Duelist with the look on their faces that was clearly telling him to stay out of this. Knowing at this point, Jaden backed up slowly with a sweat drop on left side appeared. Knowing them his whole life and despite being (physically) older than them, he know that they were very powerful with their powers.

Seeing that he messed up, Miracle Flipper put his hands up (with his wand still in hand) in defense, "Come on, you guys. I was just kidding!" Miracle Flipper yelled as the others were to jump on him.

However, a knock on the door had stop them doing it. Jaden and the Duel Spirits stopped what they were doing.

"Hey, Jay! You know that you're supposed to help out with the school festival today!" It was Syrus. Jaden quickly remembered that today was the day that the students were supposed to help with the decorations, and Jaden had spend half of the day making a love letter to Jesse who will never read it.

Jaden quickly ran to the door and saw that Alexis was with Syrus, "Sorry, guys. I got distracted by something important to me," Jaden said with a blush appeared over his face as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"What was so important that you forget to helped us out with the decorations, Jaden?" Alexis said with a frown on her face. She had a feeling that it got something with Jesse Anderson.

"Oh. Nothing that you shouldn't you worried about, Lex. I help out right now." Jaden said as he put on his shoes and ran out the door with his two friends running after him.

While Jaden was talking to his friends, his little Duel Monsters were still in the room ganging up at Miracle Flipper. Card Ejector was about to turn him into a frog, but when Jaden's two human friends said that Duel Academy was having its' festival, she stopped for a second with a bright smile on his face.

"The school is having the festival! I always wanted to go to one!" Card Ejector said as she dance in the air with a dreamily look on her face. The boys look at her with confused looks on their faces.

"Then why didn't you go when Jaden was in his first year here, Ejector?" Hero Kid 3 asked. Since last year, the school didn't hold their festival because of the Society of Light and the GX Tournament.

"Flipper and I were taking lessons with Dark Magician that day. So, I missed an opportunity that year," She said with white tears ran down on her cheeks.

"Oh, yeah! That day was awesome! Dark Magician was teaching us cool spells! He taught me how to create a spell that could make an entire forest hide from enemies!" Miracle Flipper said with stars on his eyes as he remembered that day.

Just then, Card Ejector had an idea, "Guys! How about we go this year's festival?! It will be awesome! We'll be able to come physically when it's Spirit Day. Just like Dark Magician Girl last year!" She said excitedly. The three Hero Kids and Miracle Flipper looked at each other, and soon enough, smiles on their faces appeared.

"Alright! This is going so cool!" Hero Kid 2 said with his right fist in the air.

Soon, the five little Duel Monsters began to make their planes of going to the festival of Duel Academy.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Don't worry. I haven't forgot the plot. The next chapter will be here soon. ****This story is also canon to the first chapter of my other story "Jaden Yuki and his Monsters.". So just in cast if you were wondering why Card Ejector said that. And sorry, if this chapter was short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! The third chapter is finally here! Please, enjoy!**

* * *

Jaden, Sryus, and Alexis walk to the school yard. Crowler was giving out the schedules to the students. Showing them where to go and what part they will be doing for the festival. This year is said to be a big one than the previous one when Jaden and his friends were in their first year at Duel Academy. This one was to make for last year when the Society of Light and the GX tournament had made it impossible for a festival.

"Now, now, students. I know that you're all excited to have the festival. But you must remember that it can only be here when you're done with putting up the decorations," Crowler said as he gave the students their schedules. Many of the students were waiting in line to get their schedules.

While they waited in line, Alexis turn to look at Jaden behind her. She wanted to ask him about what was so important for him to almost missed out on helping them with the festival. This brought her back to where she had a feeling that it might had something to do the brunette's best friend Jesse Anderson. The teal haired boy from North Academy become really close friends with Jaden. The two become inseparable, hanging out with each other, never seen without the other.

There was a rumor going around that both Jaden and Jesse might have romantic feelings for each other. Which almost every student believe in. Alexis herself didn't believe that Jaden could possible have romantic feelings for someone. That boy doesn't love anything other then his Duel Monsters. But as she watched Jaden becoming more and more closer to Jesse, she knew that the rumor was true.

"Hey, Lex, it's your turn," Jaden said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Alexis soon realized that she was holding up the line, "Sorry," She said. Going up to Crowler and taking her schedule from him. Thanking her teacher, she look at the schedule. Her job was to help put the decorations for the dance after the festival was finished. She wonder what Jaden and Sryus got. Turning to the two, she asked, "So, what did you got?"

Sryus look at his schedule, not sure what to think, "Looks like I'm in charge of setting up the petting zoo with Atticus."

Looking up to his best friend, he asked Jaden what he got, "What about you, Jay? What did you got?" The brunette didn't answered him. Jaden's face turn red, like he was embarrassed on what he got.

Jaden look at his friends before revealing what he had on his schedule, "I... I got the ..." Jaden didn't what to say. He ended up of being charge of taking in the love letters that students will be sending to their sweetheart this year.

Taking a deep breath, Jaden turn to his friends, "I'm in charge of taking in love letters this year," He said with a blush on his face.

Both of Alexis and Sryus couldn't believe what they just heard. Jaden Yuki being in charge of making sure that love letters will be send to the right person.

"Hold on. You're in charge of the love letters?!" Sryus said loudly. His best friend was going to set at a desk all day with people giving them their letters to someone that they like.

Jaden quickly placed his finger on his lips, "Shh, keep it down, Sry." He said. He didn't want anyone to know about this.

Despite that he just made a love letter for Jesse early, Jaden is still new at romance. He has no idea of how love works. He only knows most of it from his classmates. According to them, love is very painful at times. This was why he didn't want to send his letter to Jesse, even if the teal haired boy will still care about him, Jaden couldn't bare the small possibility of Jesse not returning his feelings.

Speaking of his love letter for Jesse, Jaden suddenly remember it. The reminder of the festival had totally made him forgotten it. But Jaden forced himself to relaxed because it wasn't going anywhere. It was still on his desk in his room. So, it being on its' way was impossible because he was going to destroy it when he gets back. His little Duel Monsters already knows about his plan. Although, they did look disappoint of it, they still went along with it. Jaden trusted them, even if they were known to cause mischief among their family, they won't go that fare to do something like that.

Alexis, being surprised that Jaden will be taking the love letters, was about to say something to Jaden. But a southern voice beat her to it. The same voice that the three of them know well.

"Howdy, y'all," It was Jesse Anderson. Jaden felt his heart beating greatly. Jesse, Jim, Shirley, and Axel all went back to their schools after Jaden came back after defending the Light of Destruction, saying that they didn't want to return to their schools until Jaden came back.

Seeing Jaden again had made them happy, especially, Jesse. Both of Jaden and Jesse had meet a lot more in the Spirit World after the latter left. This was the reason why Jaden didn't act like a love sick fool, seeing his best friend in the Spirit World is enough for him. Their Duel Monsters arranged it for them to hang out.

But there was one question. Why was Jesse here? He was supposed to be at North Academy right now.

"Hey, Jesse. What you are doing?" Jaden ask. But he was still happy to Jesse.

"Duel Academy kind of invited me to your school festival. Heck, Jim and Alex are coming, too," Jesse said, smiling.

Hearing that his two other friends from South and West Academies were also coming to the festival as well had Jaden smile.

"Sweet! So glad that you guys are going to be at the festival. There's totally fun stuff. There's rides, food, and best of all there's also Duel Monsters cosplaying!" Hearing Jaden going on and on about his school's festival caused Jesse to smile. Seeing his brunette friend like this remind Jesse of an excited child. It was cute to see Jaden like this. That thought caused Jesse to blush.

Just then, Crowler had just finished giving out the schedules, "Alright, students. Please, go to your assign area. The festival should be ready by the day after tomorrow," Crowler said.

Many students went to where they were supposed be to at.

This festival will great. It was to make it up for last year. The students would be working to make sure this one will be perfect. What can go wrong?

* * *

**Jesse is finally here! Sorry that I took so long to make this chapter. By the way, Alexis does have unrequited feelings for Jaden if that's what you're wondering. Should I have her to tell Jaden how she feels, or should I have her realizing that Jaden will always love Jesse? Tell me what did you guys think of this. Were the characters out of place.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone. I'm back. Here is the fourth chapter for this story.**

* * *

"You know, you don't have to help me, Jess," Jaden said. Both he and Jesse were setting up the love letter booth which it will be in the school cafeteria. The two of them were putting up the hearts and signs to know people where they should be placing their letters. Jesse had offered to help Jaden with his booth. Although, Jaden was so happy that his love interest was helping him, he didn't to trouble Jesse with his work.

"Don't worry about, Jay. I'll always happy to help, especially you," Jesse said with a smile on his beautiful face. Seeing Jesse's smile, made Jaden blush with butterflies in his stomach.

Rubbing his neck with embarrassment, Jaden always had wonder how does his beloved friend had always managed to make feel flustered. Jesse was one of the sweetest person that Jaden had ever met. How did someone like him had managed to found such a wonderful person to in his life?

"By the way, Jay. What exactly are you going to do in this booth?" Jesse ask. To the teal haired boy, it looks like his best friend was going setting at his booth all day during the festival. Jesse actually wanted to spend the whole thing with Jaden. But if Jaden was going to sat here all day, then he'll stay with his brunette friend to keep him company so the latter won't get bored.

Jaden stop rubbing his neck and thought for a second, "I'll probably be just be setting here and taking letters from people. But a few students be delivering the letters during the dance," He said. Remembering his own love letter that he made for Jesse. A small part of him wanted to send it with the other letters so Jesse could knew how much he means to him. But the brunette forced himself to remember that his friendship with Jesse would change if the teal haired boy ever found out about his feelings for him. But Jaden knew that Jesse will still care about him no matter what.

But the chances of Jesse not returning his feelings still scared him. No matter of the chances are big or small, Jaden wanted his relationship with Jesse to stay the same. Even if his heart was telling him to tell the truth to Jesse.

"There's a dance going around here?" Jesse said. Hearing his voice caused Jaden to be pulled by his thoughts. The brunette boy nodded to his friend.

"Yeah. This is actually the first one that Duel Academy is having," He said. Although, Jaden did have a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was forced to go his old schools' festivals by his father to try to make friends, but he never got to dance. He had no idea of dancing.

"Jay, are you alright there, buddy?" Jesse ask. Seeing that his friend was looking nervously when he mention the festival dance.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... I've never dance before," Jaden said blushing. He look at the floor.

A few moments of silent before Jesse spoke again, "Well, we'll just fix that," He said. Taking his dear friend by the hand and exiting the cafeteria since they were already finished with everything. Papers were under the booth for students to write down if they wanted to came here to make love letters for important person.

Seeing that Jesse was holding his hand, Jaden felt that he must dreaming now. Only in his dreams that Jesse would hold his hand. Jaden was also blushing madly since he could feel the eyes of the other students staring at them. Hearing them talking about him and Jesse is bringing old, painful memoirs of the past. But the students weren't talking anything bad about them.

"Look. It's Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson. They're holding hands! That's so cute!"

"Dude, I'm betting on five of my best cards if Jaden doesn't tell that Jesse how he feels."

"They're so cute together!"

"I ship it!"

"Seriously, Jaden barely pays any attraction to any girls here. Then Anderson came along and Jaden treats him like he knows him forever."

"I hope that they end up together during the festival."

But Jaden couldn't handle them talking about them while they thought that he wasn't listening. His breathing was getting heavily by the minute. Jesse could already tell that his friend was having a panic attack. The teal haired boy turn to the brunette, trying to calm him down, "Jaden, breath, breath!" Jesse said. He never see Jaden act like this before, "Jaden, look at me. Take deep breaths. I'm here, I'm here," He said, hoping that his best friend will calm down.

Jaden managed to look at his friend who was looking worry at him. But hearing the students whispering around them began to make it worse for him.

"I never seen Jaden Yuki act like that before."

"Was that a panic attack he was having?"

"I'm going to get the nurse!"

It became to much for Jaden to handle. He just ran away from there and into his dorm room. Shutting the door behind him. He jump on his bed with the covers over him. Why did that happen? He came to Duel Academy to get away from that all. But it found him. Even when he was finally happy, people whispering about him had managed to hurt him more the attack moves.

Jaden felt hands on him. He recognize the hands on him, they belonged to his little Duel Monsters. Looking up to see all of five of his little monsters were comforting him to calm down.

"It's okay, Jaden," Hero Kid 1 said.

"We're here," Hero Kid 2 said.

"Breath, Jaden, breath," Hero Kid 3 said.

"You're safe, Jay," Miracle Flipper said.

"No one's going to hurt you again, Jay," Card Ejector said.

During this, Jaden realized that he had tears coming from his eyes. He was crying. Crying for the first time in awhile.

* * *

**I'm trying not to cry right now. This chapter had actually got me to feel tears in my eyes. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, the fifth chapter is here, everyone. Please, enjoy the story.**

* * *

"What happened?" Crowler ask confusing. The students who witness the panic attack of Jaden Yuki told Dr. Crowler what had happened. The news of school's strongest Duelist having a public meltdown had reach all over the campus. Everyone at Duel Academy began to wonder what caused it. Some think it was the stress of being the strongest student, others believe he was getting scared of his feelings for Jesse Anderson being reveal to everyone. Still, Jaden Yuki showing vulnerability like that all was something nobody would believe that they will.

Jesse and the others were worried about Jaden. Although, Alexis and Sryus won't there to see it, hearing Jaden having a panic attack like that made them scared for their friend. When the two asked Jesse how did it happened, the teal haired boy revealed that he had no idea what caused it. One moment he and Jaden had just finished the love letter booth, the next moment the brunette was breathing hard.

"I wished knew what caused him to have a panic attack," Jesse said worrying. Not knowing what caused his dear friend have that made Jesse angry at himself for not helping the former much. Did he caused Jaden to have that meltdown? The other students did look at them with amusement looks. At first, Jesse didn't mind. He was used to people looking at him with mixed looks. But Jesse then realized that maybe Jaden wasn't used it like he is.

"I do, too, Jesse. It's not like Jaden at all. He's not the type to care what people think of him," Alexis said. Hearing that the boy that she loved had had a panic attack made her wonder the cause of it.

Sryus stayed quiet. Since coming back the Dark World, Sryus had been worried about his brunette friend. Wishing what he can do to help. Maybe they can help. Jim and Axel. They must know something. Sryus learned from Axel that the latter and Jim had seen of some Jaden's childhood memories. According to Axel, it wasn't pretty. But now they are in their own dimension, maybe the two transferred students can tell them what they seen.

After all, Jaden's their friend, so they want to help him. But Sryus knows that Jaden won't easily open up to them. Looking at Jesse, the small. blue haired boy wondered if the teal haired teen will be the one that Jaden will open his heart to again. Before their third year, Sryus could tell that Jaden had always placed his Duel Monsters in his heart before anything else. But since Jesse came along, the brunette boy would acted freely, more so then when Sryus had even seen him to be.

"I think we should wait until Jim and Axel gets here. Jay should cool down before anyone should go to him right now," Sryus said. Despite wanting to help his best friend, Sryus knew that it was important for Jaden to have a moment to himself.

Alexis look at Sryus in surprise. Believing that he wanted to go to Jaden right now, but instead the opposite happen, "Are your sure, Sry?" She said. She always thought that the smaller boy would want to come and see their brunette friend.

Sryus nodded, "Trust me, Lex. This the best way we can help Jay right now. If we go to him now, it'll only get worst from here. Let's just gave him a minute," He said. But he turn to Jesse with a look on his face, "When Jaden wants to see someone. Jesse, has to be you."

Jesse look at Sryus with shock in his eyes, "Me? Why don't we all go together, Sry?" He ask. It felt weird to the teal haired teen to have a request like that.

"Because you're more closer to Jaden than any of us. And I hate to admit it, even me," Sryus said.

Both Jesse and Alexis were shock to hear such things from Sryus. Usually he was a shy boy. But now, they have seen a new Sryus before them. The two of them look at each other for a few moments before nodding an agreement. Knowing this was best way for now.

* * *

_Slifer Red dorm_

Jaden was laying on his bed on his left said. He managed to calm down an hour ago but he wasn't ready to see anyone yet. Afraid what will happen now when everyone saw how weak he was while having a panic attack right there in the middle of the hallway. His little monsters stayed by his side the entire time. Comforting him as his breath was became normal again.

"Jaden, dinner is about to start soon. You should go and eat," Card Ejector said. She was really worried about her "little brother". She hates seeing him like this.

Jaden didn't responded to her. Seeing their Duelist like this, breaks their hearts. To them, Jaden deserve all the happiness in the world.

Jaden never had been closed to another human before Duel Academy. But there was a teal haired boy that Jaden met one day at the park. But that was a one time meeting. To Jaden at least. But when he met Jesse Anderson, the five little spirits and the other monsters in the brunette boy's Deck could sense a sudden change in Jaden. Seeing him so happy like they never seen him before made them happy. Open discovering that Jesse had the same ability as their Duelist had the Duel Monsters believed that their Duelist had finally someone that understood him.

As time went on, Jaden had began to developed romantic feelings for Jesse. But he was too nervous to tell his true feelings for his friend. Being new to romance, Jaden had always asked them about it. They would often said that love is different for everyone. The five monster children were still young to know that stuff, but that never stop them to try to help out Jaden. They even helped him writing a love letter early this morning. Sudden remember that love letter right. Jaden got up from his bed and went to his desk. Seeing the letter was still there where he left it.

Wanting to ripped it apart into many pieces so Jesse could never knew his love for him. Picking the letter, he stared it for a long time. Seeing this is the perfect time to destroyed it. Putting his other hand on it, the brunette took a deep breath.

* * *

**Oh, no! A cliffhanger! Don't worry, this is not the end. The story will continued. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm back everyone! Last chapter sure was sad. This one will have Jim and Axel. So please, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Why he couldn't destroy the letter? All he wanted to do was torn the letter into tiny pieces. So why? Maybe his whole body was against it? Jaden wondered if his heart was controlling his entire body. Deep down, Jaden wanted to put his letter in the love box with the other love letters. But he was just afraid to. Having his letter in both of his hands, he couldn't make them move.

"My hands don't want to torn this letter, huh?" Jaden said. He could feel tears coming from his eyes again. He hated crying but his tears always had minds of their own.

Jaden leaned onto the wall, and slide to the floor. He rested his head on his knees. His little monsters were watching all of this. Seeing him like this, they felt like crying as well. The adults would no doubt pick up Jaden's sadness like always. Pretty soon, all of his Duel Monsters would came to his side and comforted him. They'll always could tell what was bothering him. Seeing Jaden in this state, they knew that it was because the other students were whispering about him behind his back. People would always do that to him. Whispering mean and cruel things about him had made Jaden sensitive when it comes to that.

Seeing that he dropped his love letter for Jesse on the floor, Card Ejector went to it. Despite that she couldn't physically touch the letter, she knew what it said. The words were about how much Jaden love Jesse. How wonderful the teal haired boy was. When she and the others were planning their day for the festival, Jaden just open his door like he was being hurt. But the look on his face had told them that he was hurt.

"Let it out, Jay. Let it out," Miracle Flipper said. His "baby brother" was hurting, and he couldn't to anything about it.

Jaden nodded his head with the tears coming out more. He rubbed his eyes to dry off his brown eyes. They became red from all the crying. He was happy that his Dule Monsters had always helped him whenever he was at his lowest.

People had always say that the happiest ones were actually the saddest. Behind their smiles, they were actually had pain in their hearts. Jaden was one of them. His childhood was filled with rejects and pain. The Dark World and the Supreme King had only made it worst. The pain was now at the point that he couldn't tell someone that he truly felt. Jaden wanted tell Jesse that he loved him. But the pain in his heart and his love for Jesse, had made it difficult for him to open up for him to do that. Will Jesse and the others accepted him for he was?

To be honest, Jaden had no idea. On the outside, he was a carefree and cheerful guy who loved Duel Monsters. On the inside, however, he was a sad and lonely little boy only had his Duel Monsters to keep him company. Everyone said that he was a child because of his childish behavior. But sadly, that was the really him. He was a child. A child was outcast by everyone because he could see the spirits of Duel Monsters. Even his own family was creeped out by him.

* * *

_Obelisk Blue dinner room_

Dinner soon started. All the Obelisk Blue students were getting their dinner. But Sryus and Alexis were too worried about Jaden to eat anything right now. Jesse went out and see if Jim and Axel were here. Hopefully they were. Those two had seen some of Jaden's past. Speaking of Jaden's past, the brunette had actually never them much about his life before he joined Duel Academy. Given his upbeat personality, all of Jaden's friends thought that he had a carefree childhood. Even after learning about Yubel and what they did, they never give much thought about his childhood.

However, Axel had told Sryus what he and Jim had seen in Jaden's memories. But because that they had to hurry up to save Jaden from the Supreme King, Axel didn't have enough time to tell Sryus on what he had seen along with Jim. He only said that it wasn't pretty.

"Sryus, Alexis! Guess who's here?!" Jesse's voice had reached them. Behind the teal haired boy, was Jim Cook and Axel Brodie. Both of Sryus and Alexis ran to the two transfer students, happy to see their friends.

"Jim, Axel, it's good to see you two," Alexis said.

Jim smiled at her with his hat tended to the side, "Like wise, Alexis," He said. Shirley wriggled on his back. She also appeared to be happy to see them as well.

"It was nice of Duel Academy to invited us for your festival. I just hope we aren't intruding or anything?" Axel said.

"No way. After what you guys did for us, is the least we could for you," Sryus said. Now it was the perfect time to tell them about happen to Jaden. But not here, they should go somewhere private so the other students won't hear them. That's the last thing that Jaden needed right now.

"Hey, Axel, Jim, could we go somewhere private? It's about Jaden," Sryus said.

Hearing the smaller boy saying that, the two look at each other. Thinking that something must have happen to the brunette boy, they agreed without a second thought. When the five friends were out of ear shot, Sryus told them what happen. Jaden having a panic attack out of nowhere had became the word around the campus. Syrus had asked them if Jaden had anything in his childhood that was that bad. Even told them that Jaden haven't left his room since that happen.

Both Jim and Axel looked at each other. Sad to hear that Jaden was his real self. But not in the way that they actually wanted. Axel give Jim a look that told the latter that it was time tell them what they saw. Jesse, Alexis, and Sryus were the only ones are the first ones to know. The rest will have to wait to knew.

"Okay, mates, we'll tell you what we saw. But nothing leaves here, got it?" Jim said. Jaden had already been though enough.

"If this can help you understand Jaden a bit better, then you'll understand his pain as well," Axel said. To him, this was no laughing matter.

All three nodded. Anyway to help Jaden, they could go though for him. Soon both Jim and Axel had told them what they saw in Jaden's mind.

* * *

**Sorry for another cliffhanger. **

**To the truth, I was originally just going to make only a few chapters. It was just going to a more humor story. But as I got into it, I realized that I wanted to make Jaden a bit realistically. It's pretty clear that he had a sad and lonely childhood and the trauma he went though as the Supreme King had caused him to have a hard time to open up to people. **

**Although, tell me if you think this is unnecessary. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, everyone, I'm back for another chapter for this story. I've been thinking how to make Jaden's past really go well to his character.**

**Warning: This chapter will have bullying and slightly child abuse in it. Sorry for you making you guys uncomfortable.**

* * *

"Okay, mates, let's get things straight. Nothing leaves here, got it?" Jim said seriously. Both he and Axel were reluctant of telling Jesse, Sryus, and Alexis about Jaden's past.

Sryus nodded, "We got it, Jim," To Sryus, this was the only way to understand Jaden.

"Alright, let's get started," Axel said.

_Flashback_

_Both Jim and Axel had discovered that their friend Jaden Yuki had became the evil Supreme King. They were horrified to see someone as kindhearted and innocent like Jaden becoming a cruel and remorseless person. _

_But Jim had strongly believe that if he dueled the Supreme King, Jaden would be free from the evil spirit's control. With his Eye of Orichalcum, Jim was able to enter Jaden's mind along with Axel. Hoping to save the young brunette from the darkness that was controlling his heart. _

_Upon entering the younger boy's mind, the two transfer students of Duel Academy saw Jaden just standing there, looking sad. However, they also saw the Supreme King standing next to Jaden in a rather possessive manner. Looking at the two that enter his incarnation's mind, the Jaden looking-alike smiled as he placed his arms around Jaden and leaned in his ear. _

_Both Jim and Axel were angry upon seeing the Supreme King holding their friend like he was keeping Jaden from going to them. But they became more angry when what the evil King said. _

_"Come on, Jaden. Stop hoping that someone will came and save. We both know that no other human will ever love you," The Supreme king said. _

_Jaden just stood there, not fighting to got out of the Supreme King's grip who was smiling in victory. _

_"That's not true, Jaden! We're here, mate! We came to save you!" Jim shouted, hoping that will give Jaden the strength to fight back at the Supreme King. _

_But all Jaden could say that he was sorry. _

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything," Jaden went on and on to say how sorry he was. _

_"Yes, I know that you are," The Supreme King said. He petted Jaden on the head as if he was smoothing the other brunette. _

_Jim and Axel had tried to run to the brunettes but the Supreme King had managed to keep them at bay with a powerful force. The evil King kept saying that both he and Jaden will only have their Duel Monsters to keep them safe. That their own families will never accepted them despite saying that they did. _

_"Oh, my sweet Jaden. Did your own father and mother told you that they will love you no matter what? My own father had promised him that he'll protect me until I became strong enough to defend myself. But he became to overprotective of me. My father the King before me had limited my social life. Yubel was my only friend. But Father cruelly had turned them into a monster without telling how I felt about that. Poor Yubel, they had to endure the painful transformation for my sake. At point, I even wondered if Father did cared about me like he promised. But I realized, he was actually trying to make sure that my power didn't go out of control."_

_Jim and Axel didn't know what to say, but that didn't excused the Supreme King of what he was doing. _

_"Hey, we get. You had a bad childhood. An overprotective dad that tried to keep you in check because your powers. But that doesn't mean that you're excused for causing our friend here pain," Axel said. _

_The Supreme King turn to the young men that were listening. He merely look at them before he decide to asked Jaden about his own past, "What about you, Jaden? Did your parents were controlling like my father?" The Supreme King said. _

_Jaden took a moment to talk, "It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault," Jaden kept saying that over and over again and again. _

_Jim couldn't take it anymore, "Jaden, it's okay, mate! We're here!" Jim tried to run to his friend but the evil King had again managed to keep Jim at bay with that power force. _

_"Who's fault it wasn't, Jaden?" The Supreme King asked. _

_The area soon changed around them. It soon became a living room. Both Jim and Axel were getting confused. This was someone's house. _

**"I'm so sorry for the all problems that my son caused!" A woman's voice said. **

_Jim and Axel were surprise to see a woman here. Thinking that they were intruding her home, Jim went over to her while she was talking to a group of four people who look angry for some reason. _

_"Um, excuse us, ma'am," Jim said as he tried to touch her shoulder but to his shock, his hand went through her. _

_"What's going on?" Axel said. This was getting weird by the second. _

_ Next to the woman, a little boy with light brown hair on top and dark brown on the bottom. To their shock and surprise, this was their friend Jaden Yuki in child form. _

_"This is a memory," Axel said. _

_"Yeah. It seems like it," Jim nodded in agreement. _

**"That kid of yours had broke one of my windows. When I went to check on it, he was there, looking guilty like he should be," An old man said. **

**"My daughter had came home with tears in her eyes and bruises on her arms and legs. She said that Jaden had pushed her off the swing so he could have a turn," A much younger man said. **

**"Your son had managed to hurt my dog when I wasn't looking, Mrs. Yuki," Another woman said. **

**"I've found my garden was ruined. Jaden was there playing ball. I know that he did it," A much older woman said. **

**"Mrs. Yuki, your child has been scaring the other students with whenever he lost a Duel to them. It would seems that he needs to understand how be a player," Another man said. **

**Younger Jaden look at his mother, wondering what she'll say. **

**"Please, give my son another chance. He's a good boy," His mother said, defending him, "Jaden, please apologized to them." **

**"I didn't do it," Jaden said. **

**His mother look at him with sadness in her eyes, "Who did it then, honey?" She asked. **

**"Yubel did it. Molly pushed me before I could have a change to play on the swings. Yubel was just defending me from a group of big kids that wre picking on me. They kind of went to far with window. I was just playing with your dog because he was cute. But when he nibbled on me, Yubel thought that he was biting me. I almost got string by a bee from your garden. Yubel was the one that did it," Little Jaden said. **

**But the adults didn't believe him. **

**"Not only that he's a troublemaker, but a liar, too," The older woman with the garden said. **

**"No I'm not," Jaden said. **

_Both Jim and Axel were sad to see that Jaden was considered to be a troublemaker even though he didn't do any of those things. _

_"Come on, mates, he's just a little kid," Jim said, defending his friend. Despite it was just a memory, Jim would still try to protect Jaden. _

_Just then, they heard a car pulled up. Jaden suddenly became scared. _

**"It looks like his father has came home. Finally, the man of the house has came," The older man said. **

**The adults went to Jaden's father and explain what he did. They soon after left. **

_The two transfer students could see that Jaden was shaking really hard. He seemed like he was afraid of his father. But seeing Jaden's father, the two could see why. Jaden's father look very serious and stern. In fact, the man look like an adult version of Jaden who never smiled. _

**Jaden just stood there as his father walked up. He felt the back of his shirt being lifted by his father who clearly look angry.**

**"NO! Mommy, help me!" Jaden cried as he tried to pulled away from his father. **

**"Got in trouble again? How many times have I told you not to cause problems for people, Jaden?" His father said as he dragged his son upside. **

**"Honey, don't be so hard him!" Jaden's mother said as she ran towards her husband. **

**"Then he shouldn't have caused trouble in the neighborhood like I told him," Mr. Yuki said. **

**Jaden was at this point crying while he cried for his mother to save him from his father's punishment. His father went to his room and locked the door behind him. **

**"You can come out when you apologized, Jaden," His father said on the other side of the door.**

**Jaden cried as he held onto his cards. He could still hear his parents talking about his behavior. **

**"Don't let him out until he apologized," His father said. **

**"But dinner is almost ready, dear. At least let me send him his food to his room," His mother said. Her voice clearly had worriedness in it. **

**"Rules are rules, dear. He will have to understand to follow them," His father said, not changing his mind. **

_"Well now. Your father was very strict on you, Jaden," The Supreme King said. _

_Jaden was shaking at this point. Remembering his father clearly had scared him. _

_Jim and Axel could understand why Jaden didn't seem to remember Yubel. They did caused problems for only him, but his parents as well. _

_"Jaden, did your father ever hurt you?" Axel said, hoping that will get a respond from his brunette friend. _

_"Your mother seems like a nice woman. You almost look like her, my sweet Jaden," The evil King said. _

_Jaden had actually responds this time, "She is." _

_Suddenly, the scene changed again. They were at a playground. _

**"You're such a little freak!" Someone said. **

_Both Jim and Axel turn to see a group of kids beating a younger version of Jaden who was had throw up after getting punch in the stomach. _

_"Hey, stop there! Leave him alone!" Axel said as he and Jim both ran to protect their friend before they went through them, forcing them to remember that this was a memory. _

**Jaden cried as the other kids beat him up more. After the other kids went home, Jaden ran to his house and into his mother's warm embrace. She patched him up. **

**"Have those kids been bullying you again, sweetie?" She asked. **

_Again? It would seemed that their friend was bullied as a child for some reason. To think that someone like Jaden was going through stuff like that, made the two students sad. _

**Jaden nodded. **

**"Hey, Mommy, why does Daddy doesn't like me very much?" Jaden asked. **

_Hearing their friend ask that question, Jim and Axel couldn't help but feel their hearts arched for him. _

**Jaden's mother look at with sadness, "Jaden, your father loves very much, sweetie," She said. Smoothing his hair to make feel at east. **

**"I know that he loves me. But I don't think he likes me. Daddy never spends time with me," Jaden said, hugging his mother. **

**Mrs. Yuki was silent for a few seconds before she hugged her son back, "Your father is just busy with work. He does want to spend time with you," She said. **

**Jaden look at his mother for a moment before he decided to change the subject. **

**"Mommy, guess what happen in the Duel Monster World," Jaden said. **

_Upon hearing about the Spirit World, Jim and Axel knew that Jaden had the power to see the spirits of the Duel Monsters. _

**"What happen in there?" His mother asked smiling. **

**"A group of bad guys almost stole Dark Magician's wand. But Flam Wingman and the others managed to stop them!" Jaden said happily. **

**His mother smiled. Happy to see her son back to his cheerful self again. **

**"Mommy, I love you," Jaden said, hugging his mother again. **

**"I love you, too, Jaden," She said, kissing his forehead. **

**"And you always love me, right?" He ask. **

**"Of course," She said. **

**"Me, too!" He said. **

**"I'll always love you, Mommy! No matter what!" He said. **

**Mrs. Yuki smiled at her son. **

_"I'm feel that she didn't fill her promised, Jaden. What happen to that?" The Supreme King said. _

_Jim and Axel didn't know where this was going, but they'll have to face it._

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. I' be back as soon as I can. P.S. I was inspired by My Hero Academia Manga Chapter 235. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys, sorry for the long wait. But I'm back now! Hope you all will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_The Supreme King continued to smoothed Jaden's hair. The latter didn't move an inch since his friends got in his mind. But Jim and Axel wouldn't gave up yet, they would never try to save Jaden until he was finally free from the wicked King. But the Supreme King had still managed to keep them at bay by his powerful force. No matter how much they tried, neither Jim or Axel could managed to get close to their friend or the evil entity that controlling his body. _

_"Poor, sweet Jaden. Your father was a bit too strict on you, was he?" The Supreme King said in a sickly sweet tone. _

_Jaden looked at his look alike for a mere second before he managed to pulled away from the latter. That act had actually surprised the Supreme King who was shocked to see that the most more emotional fragile boy had managed to break free from his hold. The look on Jaden's face was clearly showed that he was closed to crying. _

_"My dad only did punished me because he thought that I was causing trouble. My dad may not show it much, but he does care about me!" Jaden said strongly. _

_The Supreme King was shocked to see that the other brunette was able to fight back when the mention of his father, but that won't stop the evil King from trying to broke the other boy._

_"Is that so?" The Supreme King said with a very cruel smile on his face._

_Soon the area around them changed again. Jim and Axel knew that they have to prepared to see what they see next. The two older boys heard crying. The two had found themselves in Jaden's room again. They saw their friend who was in child form again crying his eyes. Last time they saw him like this was because his dad locked him in his room for the trouble that the boy was wrongly accused of doing. The two students wondered if this was happening again to Jaden with his father. _

**"Daddy, I didn't do it! Please let me out!" Jaden cried as more tears came out. **

**"Jaden, you know that you can came out when you tell the truth, young man. But if you're going to be a liar, then you can spend the rest of the day in your room," Mr. Yuki said on the side of his son's door. **

**Jaden lay on his bed as he continued to cry. He heard his mother begging his father to let him out. **

**"Edward, please don't be so heard on Jaden. He's just a child. I'm sure that it's a misderstanding. Please let him out," Mrs. Yuki said. **

**However, Edward Yuki wouldn't listen to his wife's plead. **

**"Stop playing along with his games, Carla. He maybe a child for now, but he won't stay that way forever. He'll have to understand that are consequences of his actions if he doesn't fellow the rules," Edward said. **

**Jaden's tears wouldn't stop as the boy rubbed his eyes to dry them. Suddenly, he felt five different presents with him. Looking up, Jaden saw his older sibling figures with him. The three Hero Kids, Miracle Flipper, and Card Ejector. All five of them were sad for their Duelist. The looks on their faces clearly told that this was well known in the deck. **

_Jim and Axel were surprised to see five of Jaden's Duel Monsters there with him. But they knew that Jaden's monsters must have comforted him whenever he was down._

**"Did you got in trouble with your dad again, Jay?" Card Ejector said. The tone of her voice had sadness in it. **

**The little brunette nodded. **

**"You know, at this point, it's kind of a bad idea to tell him you want to become a Pro Duelist," Hero Kid 2 said. **

**"You could just tell him that you want to be a violinist like your mom wanted," Miracle Flipper said. **

**Jaden had managed to stop crying. But he was still breathing hard. His eyes were red from his tears. **

**Card Ejector held out her hand to her beloved Duelist, "Come on. Let's go play in the Spirit World, Jay. Your dad won't be able to punished you there," She said smiling at him. **

**Jaden took her hand and fall asleep on his bed. Soon the boy had himself in the Spirit World again. The five little monsters took the human boy to a large building. Inside, there was the fire hero Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in the waiting room. When she saw the group of children coming her way, she smiled at them. **

_Jim and Axel were very surprised to see Elemental Hero Burstinatrix was smiling. Whenever Jaden brought her out during his duels, she always look serious and didn't smile. _

**Burstinatrix saw that Jaden's eyes were red, she knew that he must have been crying again. She bended down to check on her Duelist to see if he was hurt. **

**"Are you alright, Jaden? What happen to you?" She asked as she looked over him. Physically, he was okay. But Burstinatrix knew that something must have happen. But the realization of the very thing that must have upset Jaden. The boy is in trouble with his father again. The fire heroin kissed the little brunette's forehead who seemed to have calm down now. **

**The little human boy nodded quietly, not needing to say what happen. His monsters all know that his father had very strict on him lately. **

**"Your skin around your eyes are red, too. Have you been rubbing them too hard again?" Burstinatrix said. She got up and took Jaden's hand in hers as she lead him and the other kids to somewhere else. **

**"Where did I left that cream at?" Burstinatrix said, looking for some cream that will most likely heal his skin. The way she said it, it meant that Jaden had often cried a lot. **

_"My. It seems like that your Duel Monsters care a lot about you, Jaden. Isn't that sweet," The Supreme King said. But the tone in his voice had mocking in it. _

_"Of course, they were the ones that raised me," Jaden said. _

_That got the two students' attraction. Jim and Axel knew that Jaden's parents were rarely at home to spend time with him. But hearing Jaden saying that his monsters were the ones that have raised him had actually surprised them. They wondered if Jesse or anyone who saw Duel Monsters also felt the same about their cards. _

_Jesse had often called the Crystal Beasts his family. Now, hearing their brunette said that he was raised by his Duel Monsters, had them realized that Jaden must have had a lonely childhood. _

_"Jaden, mate, come with us. I know that the world is harsh and cruel, but I promised everything will turn out alright," Jim said, handing out his hand, remembering that Card Ejector had before. _

_"If you want to call out your pops, we'll be there if you need us," Axel said. _

_But the Supreme King wasn't giving up like them. He turn around to see the younger version of Jaden and Burstinatrix talking as the little monsters were playing. The flame heroin was putting cream around Jaden's eyes to heal the redness around them. The evil king look on with jealous. _

**"Burstinatrix, can I ask you something?" Jaden said. **

**Burstinatrix look at Jaden while she put down the healing cream, "What is it?" **

**Jaden took a minute before finally speaking, "Am I strange?" **

**That question had made Burstinatrix's eyes widen and the five young monsters stop playing and look at their Duelist. **

_Jim and Axel had tensed when Jaden asked that question. They had a feeling where this was leading. _

**Burstinatrix put both hands on the little brunette's shoulders, "Why would you asked me that something like that, Jaden? Of course you're not strange, you're just as special as the other children in your town," She said. **

**But Jaden placed his head on her chest, "Daddy told me to stop acting like you guys are there. Mommy says that that he scared for me. But she told me not to talk to myself whenever I'm with other people. She said that some people will have it strange." **

**"Jaden," Burstinatrix said as she smoothed his hair gently, "There nothing strange about you. You're no different from the other humans But some people are afraid of things that they don't understand." **

**His older siblings figures soon joined in. **

**"Yeah, Jay. Who cares if you're not going to be popular when you get to high school," Hero Kid 1 said. **

**"If the other humans don't see how great you are, then it's their lose," Hero Kid 2 said. **

**"Those other kids can keep their groupies, you'll found better friends someday," Hero Kid 3 said. **

**"Your dad may not see it, but you're going to be awesome in your own way, Jay," Miracle Flipper said. **

**"You know that we'll always support you no matter what, Jaden," Card Ejector said. **

_The Supreme King grew angry when Jaden's monsters encouraging him. Jim and Axel were happy to see that Jaden was growing strong to resist the will of the Supreme King at last. _

_The area around them soon became warm and bright. The mirrors around the four also showed images of Jaden and his monsters, they were the happy memories of the brunette with them. Many of them had Jaden crying while his Duel Spirits cheered him up. _

_One memory had the brunette boy crying while Elemental Hero Avian give him brownies to eat. _

**"Here, Jaden, have some brownies. They'll make you feel better." Avian said. **

_Another had Elemental Hero Lady Heat comforting Jaden who was crying again. _

**"Don't cry, Jaden. You're gonna make me cry, too," Lady Heat said. **

_One more showed Jaden hugging his Duel Monster Wroughtweiler who was comforting the crying child. _

**Wroughtweiler licked the tears off of Jaden's check. The young boy was crying with his eyes have become red again. **

**"Wroughtweiler, you and the others are the only ones that understand me," Jaden said with his tears won't stop coming down. **

_That actually got the attraction of the Supreme King. The only ones? _

_When Jaden tried to back away from his other half, the evil King had managed to regain his hold on the former. Shocking both Jim and Axel. _

_"Your Duel Monsters were the only ones that understood you, my sweet Jaden?" The Supreme King asked. _

_Jaden only stared at the other brunette. Not answering him. But the Supreme King took his silence for a yes. This gave the Supreme King an idea. _

_"But what about your parents? Didn't they understand you? You just said that your father had only punished you for acting bad," The Supreme King said. He knew that caused the room to go to its' dark and cold mood. _

_Jim and Axel cured under their breath. They closed to finally free Jaden, but the evil King had found another to control their friend. They wondered what kind of tricks did the evil brunette had in his sleeves. They had to be careful. _

_Jaden was beginning to shack, just like he did when he got in trouble with his father. _

**"Guys! You won't believe what happen today?!" Little Jaden said as he ran to his Duel Monsters. **

**"What happened, Jaden?" Avian said as he picked up his tiny Duelist. **

**"Mommy just got her ability to see Duel Monsters too!" Jaden said happily.**

**The Elemental Heroes were surprised to hear that. **

**"That's wonderful, Jaden," Lady Heat said. **

_"Hmm? Your mother had the ability to see the spirits of the Duel Monsters as well?" The Supreme King said. _

_Jim and Axel were surprised to hear that Jaden's mother had her ability. But they more surprised to hear that she had gain it at a later age. _

_"Jaden, is that why you could see the Duel Spirits? Because of your mom?" Axel said. _

_But Jaden didn't hear him. In fact, he looked scared as he remembered that event. _

_"Mom, I'm so sorry. I should have been a better son," Jaden said. _

_"Why would you said that, my sweet Jaden?" The cruel King said. This was going well in his part. _

_"Since that day, all I could see was my mother crying," Jaden said. His face was in his hand in shame._

_Jim and Axel knew that this was not going to be pretty. _

_"Why did your mother cried?" The Supreme King said. _

_"When I was younger, my monsters had told me there were dangerous Duel Monsters that were filled with rage and hatred. Those spirits were abused and abandoned by their Duelists. Their strong feelings had made them powerful to enter the Human World without their cards. While they could never physically hurt a human, they could still bullied one if they have the ability to see Duel Monsters. They usually targeted those without Duel Monsters because they're easily prey. My Duel Monsters protected me from them, but Mom didn't have any," Jaden explained. _

_The horror realization of Jaden's mother have been a victim of evil Duel Monsters had made Jim and Axel realized that Jaden was an easily prey for those bad spirits. They'll soon found out that Carla Yuki wasn't lucky like her son was. _

_"Oh, yes. I remembered them well. They enjoy messing with innocent humans, especially young children. Yubel had also protected me from them as well," The Supreme King said. However, he did actually showed real sympathy for once on his face._

_"Mom tried to tolerated the Duel Monsters. She endured for my sake. But it became too much for her to handle. The bullying that she got from the rouged Duel Monsters only made it worst for her. My dad didn't help. He was always too busy with work," Jaden said. He rubbed his arm. _

_"Oh, your father favorited work over family. It should be expected of the father being the breadwinner of the family." The Supreme King said. the sympathy on his face was gone, he was back to his old ways now. _

_Jaden shook his head, his way of saying "no", "My mom had a job. She might not had her dream career like she wanted but she wanted to work. The only reason that she didn't her dream job as because she and my dad had early too young," He said, lowing his head. _

_Unknown that his friends were surprised to hear that his parents had Jaden when they were young. _

_Once again, the area around had change. It showed little Jaden standing in front of a door. Most likely his parents' bedroom. Sobbing could herd from the other side of the door. Jim and Axel knew that Jaden's mother was bullied by the Duel Monsters that were filled with rage and hatred towards humans. _

**Jaden knocked on the door, wanting to see his mother. His wrist was grabbed by his father. The older man lead his son away from the door and into his own room. **

**"Son, I've told not to bothered your mother when she was feeling too good. Play with your toys," Edward said, closing the door behind him, this time not locking it. **

**Jaden was very surprised to see his father not being strict on him this time. But that didn't mean that Jaden was feeling warm in his chest. It was towards his father. It wasn't a nice warmth that he usually felt. This one was more burning that the other ones. **

_"My sweet Jaden, was that the first time that you actually felt hatred towards your father?" The Supreme King asked. _

_Jaden took a minute to say something. _

_"Yes."_

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. Again, sorry for the late update. Anyway, if you found Jaden's dad to be emotionally abusive or not. Also, what about his mom breaking down? I've been inspired by a few characters' pasts to make Jaden's. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone! I'm back to update another chapter for this story. So sorry that I haven't been able to update so soon like I planned. But I'm here now. Thank you all so much for waiting for this chapter. So without further ado, let's get started on this story that you all come to love.**

**Warning: Child abuse, bullying, self-harming, and implied suicide are all here. Please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable.**

* * *

**Crying coming from the master bedroom became a common thing in the Yuki household. Carla refused to come out of her room. Saying that she didn't want to look at her son. Whenever she saw Jaden, she would scream at him. Yelling at him to stay away from her. Saying that he wasn't her son. Carla would cry endless. Saying that she wanted her baby back in her arms. But she refused to see Jaden as her child now. **

**Jaden himself felt that it was his fault that his mother was always crying. But his Duel Monsters would often tell him it wasn't. Comforting him a lot now since his mother was no longer have been able to care for him anymore. But Jaden still felt that it was his fault regardless. Feeling that he somehow made his mother mad at him for something that he did. **

**"Mommy, I'm sorry. Please don't be sad anymore," Jaden said to his mother who had her back towards him. **

**"Stay away from me! You're not my Jaden! My Jaden was a sweet boy! He was eaten by a demon!" She shouted at him. Her dark brown hair was shoulder length but now it grow to her waist. Her skin become very pale as from staying in her bedroom. She had been trying to avoided from looking at her son for three months now. **

**"But. Mommy, it's me. It's Jaden," Jaden said as he tried to reached her. But he was met with a slap across his face instead. **

**"I said you're not my child!" Jaden's mother screamed at the top of her lungs.**

**"Carla, stop! Calm down!" Jaden's father Edward said as he ran into the bedroom. Holding her back from attacking their son again. **

**"Jaden, go to your room. Your mother needs to rest," Edward said as his wife was calming down a bit. **

**"But, Daddy..." Jaden wanted to say that he wanted to stay with his mother. But his father wasn't going to let him talk. **

**"I said go to you room! Right now!" Edward said again, this time shouting. **

**Jaden wanted to say no to his father. He wanted to stay with his mother, even if she would shout at him. For three months, his mother refused to see him. He wanted things go back to the way they were before. But when he saw his mother calming down in his father's embraced, Jaden ran back to his room crying. Seeing his parents loving each other more than anything else, the little brunette boy wished that they would loved him just as much.**

_"My sweet Jaden. Your mother ended up hating you. She was a weak woman. Unable to remain strong for the sake of her child. But then again, this stuff happens a lot with people like us," The Supreme King said. _

_Jaden felt anger coming from his heart. His mother was beautiful and caring. It wasn't her fault that she lost it completely. The last thing that his evil other half said confused him. _

_"My mom was a kind and wonderful person. She tried her best to love and cared about me. And what to you mean this stuff happens a lot people like us?" Jaden said. _

_The Jaden look like smiled. The smile that both Jim and Axel both come to hate. Unlike Jaden's which were more warm and friendly, the Supreme King's smiles were cold and cruel. They had nothing but hatred in them. _

_"Oh, my sweet Jaden. You see, people us have the ability to see Duel Monsters have complicate relationships with their parents. Like I told you, my relationship with my father wasn't a happy one. He had to make sure that I was in control of my powers. Even my own mother thought that I was a monster. She ended up being right but it hurts to know that your own mother hated you that much to see that way. Of course, Father had her locked away from me. Saying that he was protected me," The Supreme King said. _

_Jim and Axel were angry at Carla Yuki. How she could began to treat Jaden as if he wasn't her son? Jaden didn't have a grudged against her. While they could understand why she was losing her mind, it was still no excused of how she treated her young son. _

_"Jaden, I know that it's hard to move from the past. But we help you," Alex said. _

_"That's right, mate. Your parents may haven't treated you right, but you have us now," Jim said. _

_The Supreme King didn't look pleased to hear them say that. After all, people who don't have the ability to see and hear Duel Spirits will never understand what they go through. Their monsters are the only ones who do. _

_"You see, Jaden, whenever a child with the ability to the Duel Monsters, they shunned by everyone around them. Just imagined what their parents are going through. Fall in love with that special someone, having a child together. Everything seems so prefect for a mere second, so happy. Only to have a child that is talking to themselves. Talking to something that is not there. Not to them at least. Trying to understand your child while everyone around you all laugh at your whole family. Parents go in two ways: they either overprotective of their children, or they completely rejected them. Given your parents, I say that they rejected you fully," The Supreme King said. Smoothing Jaden's hair._

_Both Jim and Alex were sad to hear that people like Jaden and Jesse had hard home lives. Their families would either love them but will become overprotective of them. But being protective will also harmed them. They could also reject their children. Seeing how Jaden's mother went from a loving one to a one that hated her child. To the point that she no longer saw him as her child. _

_"My mom and dad, they..." Jaden trying to say something else. But he had no words coming from his mouth. _

_The scene changed again. This time with Jaden sitting in his desk. He was reading a picture book in his hands. However, the other children whispering around him. Jim and Alex could hear what they were saying. It wasn't anything good. And from the looks of it, Jaden could hear them as well._

**"I heard his mom is now crazy."**

**"She went mad because of all the bad things Jaden did."**

**"My grandma said that he needs to be send away to save his mom."**

**"Do you saw that bruised on his cheek? His mom hit him when she saw him."**

**"My mom said that she would scream whenever she saw him near her."**

**"Seriously? Someone that bad would drive his mom crazy? I feel sorry for his dad."**

**Jaden coved his ears. Trying to ignored the whispers around him. The scene around him turned very dark. The silhouette of more children appeared. The whispers became harder to ignored.**

**"His mom sure hates him now."**

**"He talking to himself again."**

**"I heard that he was so bad that he made his own mom insane."**

**"He's creepy me out."**

**"His dad barely comes home, just so he could just stay away from his freak of a son."**

_"Alright, kids, that's enough!" Jim said. _

_Although it was just a memory. Jim still tried to defend his friend. _

_The Supreme King seemed to be pleased to see Jaden shaking up. He decided to go for more. Just to break the other brunette so he could have complete control of his body. _

_The scene changed again to where Jaden was walking. From seeing that he had his backpack on, he most likely coming from school. As he was walking by, many adults were looking at him. All of which not nice looks. Both Jim and Axel knew that where this was going. They hated to see this happening to their friend._

**"That boy is dangerous."**

**"Carla stopped taking her medicine. Poor woman, her son is making things harder for her."**

**"That poor woman. Her husband should send their son away for her to get better."**

**"Edward is having hard times at work now. He now has to take of his wife and son."**

**"This is what happens when you aren't your children."**

**"If you asked me, Edward should have left that woman and that child years ago."**

**Jaden walked faster as more adults were talking bad things about him. When he got into his house, it was very quiet. There was no crying and screaming. Going to his parents' bedroo****m, Jaden saw that his mother wasn't in there. He wondered where was she. His mother was to sick to leave the house. Soon his father had stepped out of his office. He was talking on the phone with someone. But he didn't seemed to noticed that his son was now home. **

**"Okay. Thank you for what you're doing," Edward said, hanging up the phone. That's where he finally noticed his son was home.**

**"Where's Mommy?" Jaden asked, his bangs were coving his eyes. **

**Edward looked at his son for a few moments before revealing where was Carla Yuki at.**

**"Your mother wasn't feeling too good, Jaden. But she was also hurting you. So I sent her to a very special hospital to keep you safe," He said. **

_"So your mother was send to a ward then, Jaden?" The Supreme King said. Before smiling._

_"I guest that we have something in common, My sweet Jaden," The evil king said. _

_Jaden was shaking even more so. He clearly remembered the hospital that his mother was send to. _

_"The doctors tried their best to help my mom. But no matter what they did, she would always became worst after many doctors tried to help her. The doctors tried to found out why my mom was losing her mind, but things would always to back to me. They tried to get her remembered the happy times we shared, nothing worked. Mom rejected with everything. She rejected me with every force of her body. Even after they managed to her to remembered that I was her son, it made things worst," Jaden said. _

_An imagined of Carl was shown. Her arms and legs were covered by bandages. Her hair and hands were covering her face. Jim and Axel soon knew what those bandages were for. _

_Another scene was changed. This time it showed Jaden and his father entering the hospital. Jaden had bright his cards with him. Believing that they could help his mother get better. _

**"Son, stay here, I'm going to see your mother's doctor," Edward said. Leaving his young son alone in the waiting room. **

**Jaden looked at his Duel Monsters cards. Maybe his mother would happy if she sees them. His monsters had always made him happy whenever he was sick or sad. **

**However, a loud beeping sound was made. Jaden wondered what was going on. Was someone was not getting better? The brunette saw a group of nurses running to where the rooms where his mother was. However, his father become anger for some reason. Jaden saw his father arguing with the doctors. Did something happen to his mother? The little brunette hoped that his mother was alright. **

**It was nighttime already, Jaden wanted to see his mother again. They have been here for hours now, and Jaden had yet seen her. The brunette could see his father was talking to the doctors angrily. But then Edward grabbed the doctor's front shirt. But after being held back by some nurses, he calm down. He went to Jaden and grabbed his hand to go to another room. Jaden felt as though this was something personal between him and his father. **

**Without any warning, Edward Yuki hugged his son, tightly. Jaden's eyes widen. Never did his father had hugged him before. Well, he had hugged his father. It was that his father never hugged him back. **

**"Jaden, your mother might not make it through this," Edward said, "But the doctors say, she'll get better if she has all of her memories of you erased."**

**Jaden didn't say anything. But he dropped his cards on the floor. His mother will get better if she forgets about him. All the memories that they made and shared, would be gone from her mind. Did those memories meant anything to her like they do to him?**

**"I know this will be painful for you too, but Daddy promised to love you that much more to make up for Mommy's love," Edward said, hugging his son tighter than before. **

**"If you love your mother like I do? Then can we do this to save her life?" Edward asked, his crackling up as he asked his son that question. **

**Jaden didn't say anything. But he closed his eyes. As if he was agreeing to do this to save his mother. Even if she forgets about him. Even though he didn't look, Jaden felt his Duel Monsters were in the room as well. They were sad for their little Duelist. He'll have a mother who won't remembered him as her son. **

_"It was a few days after, but doctors had managed to find a day for my mom to have her memories erased. Dad came with me but he talked to her alone. He was hoping to have her changed her mind. But she didn't. I managed to get away from him, just so I could see her for the last time of her having memories of me," Jaden said. _

**"Are you truly sure about this, Mrs. Yuki?" A doctor asked. **

**"This is will changed everything. You sure you want to forget about your son? Your only child? Are you sure that you're not making a mistake, ma'am?" The doctor was actually tried to stopped from Carla from a terrible mistake. But she wasn't having it. She made up her mind. **

**"You want to know my greatest mistake?" She asked. Her whole body was shaking. **

**"Giving birth to that monster was the greatest mistake that I ever made!" Carla said. She was smiling while she said that as tears were coming from her eyes. **

**"Mommy..." Jaden said quietly. He felt a hand grabbing his. He turned around and saw Miracle Flipper, Card Ejector, and the three Hero Kids. Card Ejector was holding his hand, despite that she couldn't physically do it in the Human World. **

**"Come on, Jay. Let's go home," She said. **

**As Jaden was walking away from his mother, he looked at her for the last time. **

**"You don't need her anymore," Miracle Flipper said. **

_"My. Your own mother hated you so much that she wanted to have her memories of you being erased. Now that's truly sad," The Supreme King said. _

_Both Jim and Axel couldn't believed what they had seen. Jaden's mother hated him so much that her memories had to be erased. However, before either of the two students could say anything to their friend, they were back to the Duel. Now knowing that they have to save their from the Supreme King, and they had to help him with his family life. _

Flashback ends

"After Jaden came back, he asked us to help him to call his dad," Axel said. After finishing their story, he and Jim told the others what happen after Jaden came back home.

Of course, listening how much their friend suffered, Alexis, Sryus, and Jesse were in tears. They had no idea that Jaden's childhood was that bad. Having people whispered things about him had hurt him more than anything.

"Not only that, Jaden told us that after his mother had her memories erased, she moved to Domino City after staying at that hospital for a year. Some time later, she met some guy and married him. She even had another baby with him. Jaden told us that it was a girl," Jim said. Shirley was nuzzling him after the story was over.

"His own mother, would rather forget about him and have another baby," Alexis said. The boy she loved was hurting by his past She wished there was a way for her to help him.

Hearing how his best friend's past and that his mother was now living at Domino City, Sryus realized last year at the school's trip there.

_"I bet when we went to Domino City, he was hoping to catch a glimpse of his mother," _Sryus thought to himself.

"Jay..." Jesse said. The brunette that he came to care for so long was emotionally hurting. His own relationship with his own parents wasn't close but they won't overprotective or abusive either. He wondered if they ever found out about his ability, will they become like Jaden's parents?

"Remember, everyone, nothing leaves here," Axel said.

"We... we won't tell anyone," Alexis said sobbing.

"Please don't. Jaden needs time to open to someone," Jim said.

"You're right, Jim. Which is why Jesse should go to him now," Sryus said.

"But, Sry, what if Jay still needs space?" Jesse asked.

However, both Jim and Axel actually agreed with Sryus. Jesse was probably the only human being that understand Jaden better than anyone else.

"He's right, mate. Jess, he's needs you right," Jim said, placing his hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"I'll get you food for both you and Jaden. He's must be hungry by now," Alexis said, leaving the group to get food.

While the group of friends had left, they didn't know that Crowler was listening on their whole conversation. After hearing the slacker's life story, Crowler was in tears from what he heard.

"That is the saddest thing I've ever heard!" Crowler cried as he blew into his tissue hard.

* * *

**Okay, everyone. That's it for this chapter. We'll get back to Spirirtshipping. If you don't know this, I was inspired by the anime "Fruits Basket" and a certain bunny character with a similar backstory. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everyone! Your** **girl's back to write your favorite love/drama fanfic. Thank you all so much for your support.**

* * *

Jesse took a deep breath. He was carrying a tray of food that was enough for two people. Which it was. The food on the tray was for him and Jaden. The teal haired boy was heading to the Slifer Red dorm where his beloved best friend lived at. Despite nervous, Jesse wanted to help Jaden since the brunette was most likely still in pain.

Seeing that dorm was just up ahead, Jesse took a moment to think over what to say to Jaden. As he was thinking, Ruby appeared on his shoulder. She nuzzled Jesse's face as if she was telling him that it was alright. That Jaden just needed his best friend to be there for him.

"Jaden needs another human to love and accept him, Jesse," Sapphire Pegasus said as he also appeared next to Jesse.

Pretty soon, all of the Crystal Beasts appeared as Jesse. They could sensed that their young Duelist was doubting himself. That he couldn't do anything to help his brunette best friend back to his cheerful self.

"But what if I mess it up with Jay, Sapphire?" Jesse said.

"That kid would never turn you away. He went through such pain to bring you back home in this dimension," Amethyst Cat said.

Amethyst was right. Jaden would never turn him away. Jaden had to endure pain to recused him from Yubel. Jesse would be forever grateful to Jaden. The teal haired boy deeply loved him. More so than as a friend. Jesse had always liked boys, ever since he could remembered. His parents didn't mind. Jesse thought back to Jaden's own parents. How the brunette's mother and father both treated their son differently.

Jaden's mother was more kinder and caring towards him while his father was stricter and harsher on him. But after Jaden's mom had to forget him into become more stable, his father had to take a much kinder role for his son. Thinking that it was unfair that Carla Yuki had managed to move on from her old life to start a new one with her new husband and child while her old family seemed to have been torn apart. How can a mother who loved her son very much became so hateful towards him? Jesse had to remind himself that Carla was mental abused by evil Duel Monsters.

"Fellas, do you think my own ma and pa would have reject me if they ever found I could see you?" Jesse asked. Hearing how parents of people like he, Jaden, Chazz, and Aster would either become overprotective of them or reject them as their children.

"Your mother and father would love you no matter what, Jesse. I'm sure they wouldn't have treat you any differently," Sapphire said.

Ever since Jesse could remembered, he had seen the spirits of Duel Monsters. When he got his own Deck, his monsters gently tell him to keep his ability a secret from his family. At first Jesse didn't understand, but hearing Jaden's past and how the latter's own mother rejected him, the teal haired boy now understood that his monsters were just trying to protect him from the possibility of the smothered or the rejection of both of his parents.

"Jaden needs you now, Jesse," Topaz Tiger said gently.

Jesse nodded. He shouldn't be nervous. His best friend needs him right now. With that, Jesse walked forward towards the dorm. Going up the steps, Jesse stopped in front of the door that lead Jaden's room. Taking a few minutes to breath, the teal haired boy was about to knocked on the door when a head popped through the door. It was Miracle Flipper.

"Good evening. How can I help you in this time of hour?" Miracle Flipper asked with his head still sticking through the door.

Jesse was a bit surprised to see the little magician. The teal haired boy never actually met Jaden's other monsters when he first came here due to everything was happening at the time.

"Can I see Jaden, please,?" Jesse asked.

Miracle Flipper took a moment to think before finally deciding, "Sure. But don't try anything to upset any further already. Jay's already sad," He said.

Jesse nodded, he never send his best friend in further sorrowfulness than he already was.

The door open to revealed Jaden who was rubbing his eyes. There were redness in and around his eyes, implying that he has been crying the entire time.

"Jesse?" Jaden said confusingly.

"Jay," Jesse said.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, guys. Sorry that it was short. **


End file.
